yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sinan Yaman
* Ana madde: Hayal ortakları projesi * Ana madde: Hayal Ortakları Derneği Yenişehir ilçesinde düzenlenen Hayal ortakları projesine getirilen kişidir. Özgeçmişi Çorum ili İskilip ilçesi doğumlu olan Sinan Yaman,ODTÜ mezunudur. 10 yıl Unilever’de çalıştı. Unilever’ın en büyük iki markasına yöneticilik yaptı: Sana ve Omo. Yurtdışında pek çok ülkede – İngiltere, Fransa, Almanya, İsveç, Brezilya, Amerika – araştırma ve eğitim programlarına katıldı. Son görevinde 22 ülkeden sorumluydu. Öğretim görevlisi olarak üniversitede ders veren Yaman, Harvard, Stanford, Duke, Berkeley, Georgia Tech, USC, UCLA gibi, dünyanın en prestijli 50 üniversitesinde, 40.000’in üzerinde öğrenci ve öğretim üyesine konferanslar verdi. Yaman; çokuluslu ve uluslararası firmalara danışmanlık veriyor, özel eğitim programları hazırlıyor: Turkcell, Fritolay, Pepsi, Danone, Garanti Bankası, Roche, Novartis, Migros, Koç Holding, Alarko, Yapı Kredi, Eureko Garanti Sigorta, DDB, Türkiye İhracatçılar Meclisi, Hazine ve Dış Ticaret, Evyap, SHV İpragaz, Abbott, Sandoz, Philip Morris, Boehringer Ingelheim gibi. 2002 yılında “Truthful Leader“ ismiyle İngilizce’ye de çevrilen ilk kitabı “İç’ten Lider“ , 2006 yılındaysa 2. kitabı “Lider ve Hayal Ortakları“ yayınlandı. Türk ve Amerikan basınında, pek çok röportajı yayınlanan Yaman, televizyonda 20’e yakın programda canlı yayın konuğu oldu. Yaman kurucusu olduğu Young Guru Academy Vakfı'yla dünyaya yön verecek sosyal sorumlu Türk liderlerin yetişmesi için çaba harcıyor. Başvurmak için 2 milyon üniversite öğrencisinin sitesini ziyaret ettiği YGA Liderlik Kampının dokuzuncusu, Amerika’da New York, Washington, Raleigh ve Figure Eight Island’da gerçekleşti. ODTÜ, Koç, Sabancı üniversitelerinin öğrencileri ve Türk Amerikan Derneği tarafından “ Sosyal Sorumluluk Dalında Yılın Lideri“ ödülüne layık görüldü. Ödüller *Sinan Yaman; Türk Amerikan Derneği tarafından geleceğin liderlerini yetiştirmekteki katkılarından ötürü yılın Sivil Toplum Toplum Örgütü Lideri ödülüne layık görülmüştür. *ODTÜ, Koç, Sabancı üniversite öğrencileri tarafından " yılın lideri " seçilen Yaman, *Amerika'da da yılın " Grass Roots Service Award " una layık görüldü. - 2004 *Türk-Amerikan Derneklerinin asamblesinde kapanış konuşmasını yapan Yaman, ATA-NC Başkanı sayın Emin Pamucak'ın elinden ödülünü aldı. Sayın Sinan Yaman, Amerika'da yaşayan Türk sivil toplumunun en büyük organizasyonunun lideri olarak size hem Amerika'daki toplumum, hem de Türk insanı adına teşekkürlerimi, tebriklerimi iletiyorum. Son yıllarda toplum olarak yarattığımız sınıflamaların, kategorilerin ve kalıpların üstünde kalarak, gösterdiğiniz olağanüstü başarıdan dolayı da sizi ozellikle kutluyorum. - President - ATAA, E. Kılıç The World Economic Forum 91 - 93 Route de la Capite CH - 1223 Cologny / Gevena SWITZERLAND Mr. Sinan YAMAN nominated as the " Young Leader " for 2020 Initiative in the area of contemporary business education and business leadership. Sinan Yaman; ODTÜ Üniversite öğrencileri tarafından Yılın Genç Lideri Ödülüne layık görülmüştür... Koç Üniversitesi Öğrencileri tarafından Yılın Sosyal Sorumluluk Lideri ödülüne layık görülmüştür... Sabancı Üniversitesi öğrencileri tarafından Yılın Sosyal Girişim Lideri ödülüne layık görülmüştür... Yaman hakkında sözler Kendi sitesinde çıkan *" A World Class Seminar. Çok yakında Time Magazine kapağına The New Guru olarak çıkacağınıza inanıyorum. " Leyla Alaton - Alarko *" Hem yerli, hem batılı, müthiş bir sentez " - Mehmet Barlas - Gazeteci, yazar *" Vizyonunuzu açan, sorgulatan, cesaretlendiren, cesareti olmayanları da ürküten bir ses " - Lale Saral Develioğlu – Turkcell Genel Müdür Yardımcısı *" Sinan Yaman; her liderin yanında görmek isteyeceği, ama pek azının bu ayrıcalığa kavuşabildiği, çok güçlü ve değerli bir hayal ortağı. Moda tabirler, basma kalıp yöntemler yerine, son derece sade ve özgün bir üslüpla, yaratıcı çözümler bulmanıza yardım ediyor. Nadir bulunan, gerçekten özel bir insan... " Okan Utkueri - Garanti Sigorta, CEO *" Amerika'lı gurularının bile Sinan Beyden öğreneceği çok şey var " - Esra Tarhan Civelek - Pepsi Marketing Director *" Top 5 MBA programlarında dahi böyle yoğunlaştırılmış bir öğrenim sürecinin yaşandığına pek ihtimal vermiyorum " Can Uslay - Asst. Prof. - Georgia Tech, Atlanta *" Bugüne kadar aldığim business ve entrepreneurship derslerini toplayın istediğiniz sayıyla çarpın hepsine bedeldi diyebilirim. Ben çok keyif aldım, almasam zaten kim kimi bir Cuma aksamüstü 19'da başlayan ve sabaha karşı 05:00'e kadar süren bir seminerde tutabilir ki " Dr. Berrin Yiğit - Los Angeles *" An invaluable experience " Miray Topay - Harvard *" Lider ve lider adayları Sinan Yaman'ın " İç' ten Lider" kitabını muhakkak okumalı" Mehmet Ali Birand - Gazeteci, Yazar *" Genç Türk Gurusu " - Kerem Çalışkan - Hurriyet Avrupa Yayın Direktorü *" Sinan Beyden aldığımız her iki eğitim de diğer eğitimlerden çok farklıydı. Benim açımdan en önemli fark; eğitimden hemen sonra pazarlama ekibi olarak hayata geçirebildiğimiz katma değer yaratan, pratik, sonuç odaklı öğretilerdi. " - Kasia Özgen - Koç Holding, Pazarlama Müdürü *" Araştıran, yazan, ayakları yere sağlam basan, üretip uygulayan, paylaşıp ışık tutan bir insan " *Ahter Kutadgu - Nestle, Yönetim Kurulu üyesi *" Unilever'de çalıştığı 10 yıllık süre içerisinde, sıradışı görüş, geri besleme ve fikirleri ile tüm çalışma arkadaşlarını düşünmeye, işlerini sorgulamaya teşvik etti. Hepimizin alışkanlık, normallik minderlerini altımızdan çekti. " *Melih Kısagün - Unilever, İnsan Kaynakları Direktörü İlham aldıkları Düşünürler : Yerler : Filmler : F. Nietzsche Lake Toba - Endonezya Baraka Rochefoucauld Teman Negara - Malezya Guguk Kuşu John Lyly Marakesh - Fas Hayat Güzeldir George Bernard Shaw Wynn - Las Vegas Tape Yunus Emre Kaz Dağları - Türkiye Walk the Line Castanade Perth - Avustralya 7. Sihir Erich Fromm Olympos - Türkiye A. Einstein Zanzibar - Tanzanya Earl Wilson Ayers Rock - Avustralya Atatürk Wales - Galler E. Hemingway Dipkarpaz - Kuzey kıbrıs Luc de Clapiers Great Barrier Reef - Avustralya Lao Tzu Cathedral de Sal – Kolombiya J. J. Rousseau Garden Route - Güney Afrika Max Lemer Pushkar - Hindistan Susanna Tamaro Chiang Mai - Taylan Seneca B. Peers Hermann Hesse Emile Chartier Hakkında sözler - Liderlik proğramı sonrası * " An invaluable experience " -- Miray Topay, Harvard *" A World Class Seminar. Çok yakında Time Magazine kapağına The New Guru olarak çıkacağınıza inanıyorum. " - Leyla Alaton, Alarko *Inovasyon’dan bahsederken gerçekten “yeni” birşeyler söyleyen birisi inandırıcı oluyor. Birbirleriyle olan bağlantısını kurmakta zorlandığım üç konuyu - Liderlik, Inovasyon, Sosyal Sorumluluk - yepyeni bir konseptle birleştiren Sinan Yaman gibi. Vaktin nasıl geçtiğini anlamadığım nüktedanlık ve enerjinin ardında bende esas bıraktığı, kapısını araladığı fikirler oldu. Duyduğumuz çoğu şeyi on dakika sonra bile hatırlamadığımız bir çağda günler sonra hala üzerlerinde düşünüyorum. - Hale Umul, Fritolay - HR Director *" Aydınlatıcı, düşünmeye sevk eden, eğlenceli, aynı zamanda kalbimize de hitap eden benzersiz bir deneyim oldu " - Nuri Büyükmirza, Danone - Yönetim Kurulu Üyesi *" Bugüne kadar aldığım business ve entrepreneurship derslerini toplayın istediğiniz sayıyla çarpın hepsine bedeldi diyebilirim. Ben çok keyif aldım, almasam zaten kim kimi bir Cuma akşamüstü 19'da başlayan sabaha karşı 05:00'e kadar süren bir seminerde tutabilir ki " - - Dr. Berrin Yiğit, Los Angeles *“ Dünya Bankasındaki görevim süresince farklı ülkelerde pek çok seminere katıldım. Hiç biri Sinan Yaman’ın semineri kadar beni etkilemedi, hiçbir konuşmayı bu kadar zevkle dinlemedim. ” - - İhsan Tuncay, World Bank - Division Former Director *“ Sinan Yaman’ın çok değerli fikirler verdiğini ve insanların zihinlerinde iz bıraktığını düşünüyorum. Pek çok konferans ve eğitim almış biri olarak biliyorum ki bu kadar düşünmeye zorlayan ve fikirleri, konuşmaları bu kadar akılda kalan birisine rastlamak kolay olmuyor. Günler sonra katılan herkes hala onun quote’larını tekrarlıyor. “ - - Murat Erden, Turkcell - Hazine Müdürü *" ATO'daki konuşmanızı dinledikten hemen sonraki gün, sayenizde korkularımı yenip ilk adımlarını attığım proje hızla ve keyifle ilerliyor. İşin ticari yönü bir tarafa, projenin 2009 yılında yaklaşık 1000 kişiye iş imkanı sağlayacak olması çok heyecanlandırıyor beni. Bunun gerçekleşmesinde çok büyük bir payınız var. Üstlendiğiniz misyon çok kıymetli ve emin olun amacına ulaşıyor, siz yeter ki suya taşı atın, etkisi halka halka büyüyor. " - Elif Yavuz Karabıyık, MS Finans - CEO *" Course was honestly most inspiring ever heard. *It was very interesting, you shared some points that I’ve never thought before. " - Ruud Staals *" Yaman, pazar günü ayaklarımı uzatmış sohbet ettiğim arkadaşım gibi. " - Cihangir Kavuncu - Yapı Kredi Bankası, İnsan Kaynakları Yönetimi Başkanı *" I attended Sinan Yaman's program, "Cultivating the Turkish Leaders of Tomorrow", in Washington, DC, and was moved by his insights on Turkish culture, and how by drawing upon the strengths we possess we can help each other transform inhibitions into courage, dreams into reality, and mediocrity into excellence -- for ourselves and our community. Every member of our community, particularly our youth, must experience Yaman's inspirational words of honesty, courage, and optimism." -- Gunay Evinch (Ovunc) Vice - President, ATAA Capitol Region (MD, VA, DC) *" I am very moved by Sinan Yaman's vision, honesty and grass roots courage, all of which are in short supply in our times. It is active-positive people like Sinan Yaman that assure us not all hope and promise is lost, and that we can be proud of our collective heritage and cultural treasure chests. On behalf of the Turkish American Communities across the US, I congratulate Sinan on his recently completed US Seminar Series. I was delighted to be part of this journey with four seminars in North Carolina. I hope his candle continues to burn brightly and lights up many many other candles for a long time to come. " -- Emin Pamucak, President - ATA North Carolina President, Bridge to Turkiye Fund *" Sinan Yaman, içimizdeki potansiyeli nasıl harekete geçirebileceğimizi öğretiyor. Bunu gerçekleştirmiş bir insan olarak, bunun nasıl mümkün olabileceğini görmemizi sağlıyor. " - - Gamze Ahıshalıoğlu, Mercedes - Marketing Manager *" Yurtiçi ve yurtdışında katıldığım eğitimlerden çok farklı bir program. Bu programı bu kadar özel yapan Sinan Beyin iş - liderlik - marka kitaplarının ötesinde içselleştirdiği ve tecrübeleriyle zenginleştirdiği sentezi. " -- Şevket Güler, Microsoft *“ Bir sonraki iş gününde fark yaratmamız icin ilham verdi. Seminer çıkışı, aldığım ilhamı, blackberryden işime hemen taşıdım. Peter Drucker’dan, Atatürk'e çok zengin bir kadro ile kürsüdeydi ve daha da önemlisi, bizi de yanına kattı. Sıradışı bağları, özgün cümleleriyle, hem tatlı, hem faydalı bir ilaç gibi geldi." *- Aylin Gezgüç, Koç Holding *" I thank you so much for coming all the way to New York to convey your most valuable teachings to us. I was honored to attend your seminar. It was very inspiring. " *- Paul Sherbow, WCRP New York *"A world-class, breakthrough seminar that changed my perception about seminars. First time in my life, I listened to a speaker for six hours without losing my attention. Getting a new perspective from his valuable insights, I found myself revisiting my future plans with a new clear mind and vision. I believe that in Yaman's seminars, there's a takeaway for everyone. It was a privilege to have him in New York " *- Merve Eksioglu, President, United Nations Committee - ITSS * *Yaptıkları ve yapacakları için bir Türk olarak gurur duymamak elde değil. Sinan Yaman'ı dinleyin, ama dikkat edin: " yoldan çıkabilirsiniz ". *- Ebru Alpay, Philip Morris - Sales Manager 2 - Liderlik Kampı *" Aldığım en farklı ve bana en çok katma değer sağlayan eğitim. Farkındalık yaratan, etkileyici, uyandıran, yaratıcı, çarpıcı. Beklentimin çok üstünde, çok iyi hazırlanılmış, çok özenilmiş bir program. Kuru bilgi transferinden çok, sonuç değiştirecek bir eğitim tarzı. " -- Bediz Kılıçkını, Turkcell *" Bir daha bu şekilde-içerikte bir 2 günlük bir eğitime katılma şansım olmaz sanıyorum, eşi benzeri yok bence. Above my expectations. Bugüne kadar farketmediğim pek çok şeyi farkettim, ileride de bunları yapabileceğimi hissettim. Başarı ayrıntılarda gizli bence, bu ayrıntıları yakalayabilmem için geniş bir deniz açtınız bana bugün " - Ceren Önbulak, Pepsi - Brand Manager Garanti Sigorta Liderlik Kampı 1 - 2 Aralık * * " Beni derine daldırtan, bana derine dalmayı öğreten bir programdı. Kendimi aç hissettim. Bilgiye, daha çok hayal etmeye aç hissettim " *- Korhan Konel, Lipton Ice Tea - Brand Manager * * " Beklentilerimin çok üstüne geçen bu bir buçuk günde kendi içime dalma imkanı bulmak beni çok tatmin etti. En önemlisi eğitimin benim için çok önemli bir kriter olan "yapmacıklıktan " uzak oluşuydu. Doğal paylaşım ve başarı hikayeleri motivasyonumu artırdı. " *- İrem Oral, Pepsi - Brand Manager * * " Eğitiminizi alalı 9 ay olmasına rağmen her bir cümlesi aklımda. Bugüne kadar katıldığım katma değer yaratan eğitimlerin en başında geliyor. Eğitim sonrasında, aldığım notları bütün kanal yönetimi, segment ve diğer ilgili bölüm ve yöneticileri ile paylaştım, çok büyük ilgi gördü. Halen eğitimden alıntılar yapıyorum ve herkese tavsiye ediyorum. Aslında bu bir eğitimin çok ötesinde bir kişisel gelişim seansıydı bizler için, tekrar çok teşekkürler ve yeni eğitimlerde beraber olmak dileğiyle. " *- İlker Özçetin, Turkcell - Kanal Yönetimi * * " Öğretici ve ilham vericiydi. Kendime ve ekibime önemli katkıları olacağına inanıyorum. Tekrar göz atmak üzere 153 ana konu yakalamıştım ki benim normal eğitimlerde takip için çıkardığım konu sayısı bugüne kadar 10'u geçmedi. Bu nedenle " Geleceğe Sarkan " bir eğitim olduğunu düşünüyorum. " *- Uğur Taşkın, Global * Turkcell Liderlik Okulu * * Turkcell Lider Yetiştirme Programı *" Faydalı, güneş gibi aydınlatıcı. Bu programdan çok faydalandığıma inanıyorum, 2 günlük bir eğitimde 44 sayfa not yazabildiğime göre " *- Atakan Akbulut * * " Şaşırtıcı, sorgulatıcı, öğretici, hap gibi, şimdiye kadar aldığım en öğretici ve geliştirici seans idi, hemen aksiyona geçirmeliyim. Kendisinden korkan bu seansı almasın " *- Mehmet Erkanar * * " Daha önce hiç yaşamadığım, zorlayıcı, yorucu, beyinleri zorlayan. Faydalı demeye gerek var mı ? " *- Murat Derin * * " Düşündürücü, klasikten uzak, iyi planlanmış. Yapmadığım, yapamadığım ne kadar çok şeyin olduğunu bir kez daha yaşadım. Bilgiye açlığımın ve iştahımın arttığını görüyorum. " *- Sevim Özer * * " Dolu, yoğun, içten, düşündüren, farklı " *- Pelin Şeker * * " Alışılmadık, keşifçi, katılımcı, verimli. Kendini keşfetmek ve potansiyelini açığa çıkarmak için etkileyici ve geliştirici bir program " *- Altuğ Acar * *“ Çokça çiğnenmiş liderlik konusunda, kendini silkeleme ve yenileme fırsatı veren, gerçekten değişme isteği uyandıran yoğun ve çok keyifli eğitimlerdi. “ *- Saynur Önen, Turkcell Academy - Competency&Management Dev. Former Manager * * " Şu ana kadar katıldığım en ilham verici ve harekete geçiren seminer. Sinan Yaman, sıradışı fikirleri ve samimi yaklaşımı ile beynimizde ve gönlümüzde yeni kapılar açtı. " *- Seda Uzuner, Roche - HR Manager * * " İlham veren bir programdı. Bu kadar sınırlı bir sürede, bu kadar çok kişisel farkındalık yaratabilmesi şaşırtıcı. Kendimi tanıma sürecimde 0 – 100 farkındalık skalasında programa 20 olarak katıldıysam bu sayının 60 olmasını sağladı. " *- Alper Özaydın, MT * * " Yaşanabilecek en büyük tecrübe, en büyük gelişimlerden birisi idi. Sevgi, saygı, endişe, tedirginlik, coşku, eğlence, karmaşa, heyecan... Hepsini burada en üst seviyede hissettim. İrdelemeyi, incelemeyi, derin düşünmeyi ve hiçbirşeyin imkansız olmadığını düşünmemi sağladı. " *- Uğur Saygı, MT * * " Bu tür programlara önyargı ile yaklaşmama rağmen, benim bu haksız önyargılarımı çok çabuk kıran, çok şey katan ve daha önemlisi geliştirmem gereken özelliklerimin farkına varmamı sağlayan, bu yönüyle de beni kendime daha iyi tanıtan bir programdı. " *- Salih Taysun, MT * *" İç enerjimizi ortaya çıkaran, iç dünyamıza yolculuk yaptırarak hayallerimizi farkettiren; bunu sorgulatan, süzdüren, uygulatan, bilinçaltımızı uyandıran özel ve özgün bir program. Bu programda not alma gereği duyduğum herşeyi 1 ay içinde hergün hatırlayarak hayatıma dahil edeceğim. " *- Ezgi İrem Tekin, MT * * "Program; alışılagelmiş eğitimlerin aksine insanların katılımıyla daha da anlamlandı ve yararlı hale geldi. Şaşırtıcı olan kısmı ise geçirdiğimiz iki gün içinde, Sinan Bey’in bizi en az bizim kadar iyi tanımış duruma gelebilmiş olmasıdır. " *- Orhan Oran, MT " Sıradışı, özgün, enerjik süprizlerle dolu, kalıpların dışında, bir sonraki saniye neler olabileceği kestirilemeyen bir program. Kişisel farkındalığımı artıran bir programdı. İç enerjimi nasıl daha iyi yansıtabileceğim hakkında çok önemli ipuçları verdi. " - Çağrı Sütken, MT " Damarları açan, değişmek için ilk adımı attıran sıradışı bir programdı. Bir kaç satırda anlatılmayacak kadar çok şey öğrendim. " - Yasin Eren Yıldız, MT " Eğlenebildiğimiz, yeni şeyler öğrenebildiğimiz, içe ve dışa açık olduğumuz bu programdan sonra; zamanı, bilgiyi ve enerjiyi daha iyi yöneteceğim. " - Suay Aksoy, İstanbul 2010 - Kültürel Miras ve Müzeler Direktörü " Hayal edip, hayallerimizin önündeki engelleri birlikte tespit edip, bunları aşmak için birlikte mücadele ettiğimiz motivasyonun en üst seviyede olduğu sıradışı bir program. " - Erkan Altıok, İstanbul 2010 - Genel Sekreter Yardımcısı " Özgün bilgilerin ışığında, anlamlı mesajlar içeren hikayelerle zenginleştirilmiş bu özel program, içselleştirip birlikte çözümler üretmemizi sağladı. " - Ahmet Selçuk Sert , İstanbul 2010 - Genel Sekreter Yardımcısı " Pek çok anlamlı ve özgün aktarım oldu. İçerik ve kullanılan teknikler orjinal, özgün ve bize ait. Programı değerli ve sıradışı kılan buydu. " - Sami Özeren, İstanbul 2010 - Artistik Komite Koordinatörü " Beynimdeki nöronların olaylar arasında yeni ilişkiler kurabildiği, bunları içselleştirdiği sıradışı bir program. " - Sevinç Özek Terzi, İstanbul 2010 - Kentsel Proje Koordinatörü ve Takip Direktörü Turkcell Finans Stratejik Yönetim Toplantısı " Gerçek hayattan çok etkili örneklerle donatıldığı için başından sonuna kadar her detayında çok güzel ve çok başarılı bir sunum. " " İyi içerik İyi sunum İyi örnekler " " Not almamı bile gerektirmeyecek kadar iyi beynime kazıtan. Vaktin nasıl geçtiği anlaşılmayacak şekilde ilgi çekici. Bilgi, tecrübe, enerji, farklı bakış açısı ile harmanlanmış. " " Hem bana, hem de ekibime önemli katkı sağladığı düşüncesindeyim. " " Enerjisi yüksek, pozitif, keyifli, düşündürücü. " " Süperdi. Daha sık olması dilekleriyle. " " Eğitici, çok başarılı, etkileyici. " " Yararlı. Anlatılanlar üzerinde çalışmaya değer güzellikteydi. " 3 - Liderlik Atölyesi yorumları " Sinan Yaman, Türk iş hayatının yeni parlayan Gurusudur. Şirketler, Sinan Yaman gibi özgür fikirli yol göstericileri dinlemeli ve bize özgü çözümlerin arayışında olmalıdırlar. " - Ahmet Durul, McCann Erickson Kurucu Ortak - Evyap Yönetim Kurulu Üyesi " Sinan Yaman; her liderin yanında görmek isteyeceği, ama pek azının bu ayrıcalığa kavuşabildiği, çok güçlü ve değerli bir hayal ortağı. Moda tabirler, basma kalıp yöntemler yerine, son derece sade ve özgün bir üslüpla, dinlediklerinizi içselleştirerek aradığınız çözümleri bulmanıza yardım ediyor. Nadir bulunan, gerçekten özel bir insan... " - Okan Utkueri, Garanti Sigorta - CEO workshop " Son derece keyifli, düşündürücü, interaktif ve verimli bir süreç. Kendini hazır hisseden ve talep edenler için çok değerli bir yol göstericisi Sinan Yaman " - Demet Artuç -Turkcell " Sinan Yaman doğru yöne yönelmenizi sağlayan, en updated ve zengin karayolları haritasıdır. " - Kamuran Uçar, Marketing Manager - Unilever “ Sinan Yaman'ı tanımış ve onunla çalışma zevkine varmış şanslı insanlardanım. Yaman; araştırmacı, eğitimci ve sosyal bilimcidir. Son dönemde ender rastlanan, "azınlık" taki insanlardan biridir. " - Eyüp Aratay ,Pazarlamadan Sorumlu Genel Md. Yardımcısı - İpragaz “ Revolutionary kişiliği, insan sevgisi, yaratıcılığı, öncülüğü, keskin zekası ve de kitleleri harekete geçirebilecek olan doğal liderliği, tek kişide toplanması çok zor olan birçok özelliğinden sadece birkaçı. " - Feyza Arsan, HR Director - Sandoz " Kafamda uçuşan birçok şeyi; pekçok insana danışıp daha da karmaşık hale getirip içinden çıkamazken, sadeleştirip çözmeme yardım ettiniz. Çok teşekkür ederim." - Eda Başak , Repro - CEO " Working with Sinan as a business coach was a life changing experience for me. He helped me let out the best in me. I felt inspired to follow my career and personel dreams. He guided me through the difficult path between self exploration and business success. " - Barış Özaydınlı , Brandit - CEO Sinan Yaman, başkalarından eleştiri olarak kabul etmeyeceğiniz pek çok şeyi; sizi, sizinle öyle bir paylaşır ki kendinizi, içinizdeki tuğlaları yıkıp yeni ve farklı bir şekilde yapılanmaya çalışırken bulursunuz. - Gülin Sever, Res. Manager - Sever Impeks " Sayın Yaman'ın kitabında yazdığı İç'ten Lider kavramını kendisinin koçluğunda hayata geçirdik. İşi sadeleştirmek, iç enerjimizi en üst seviyede kullanarak performansımızı artırmak ve sonuç almak konusunda tüm ekip olarak bu çalışmadan ziyadesiyle faydalandık. " - Ali Irvalı , Genel Müdür - STFA " Türkiye’de ve yurtdışında pek çok stratejik danışmanla, yaratıcı ekiple çalışma fırsatım oldu. Sinan Bey her iki kanada sahip nadir insanlardan biri: Stratejik ve Yaratıcı. Hem vizyonunuzu açıyor hem de iş için somut katma değerler üretmenizi sağlıyor. " - Aslıhan Levent , Brand Manager - İpragaz Hakkındaki vecizeler -İnnovasyon proğramı sonrası(kenid sitesinden) " Sadece bana değil, tüm ekibe uzun bir yolculuk için ilk adımı atma isteği, heyecanı ve enerjisi verdiğini düşünüyorum. " - Okan Utkueri, Eureko - CEO " Liderlik ve inovasyon konusunda şu ana dek aldığım ve bana direk katkısı olan tek eğitimdi. Gerçekten çok ciddi bir başarı, teşekkür ederim. " - Emin Alkan, Eureko İK Direktörü " Son derece akıcı, dolu dolu geçen interaktif bir program. " - Tulu Veyisoğlu, Sandoz - Fabrika Direktörü "Şirkette şu ana kadar yaptığım en faydalı, en pozitif işlerden biri, ekibime, Sinan Yaman’ı tanıma ve kendisinden faydalanma şansını sağlamak oldu. " - Burak Dolanay, Tesco Kipa - VP Marketing & Sales " Sıradışı bir programdı. Öncesinde yoğun bir emek ve olağanüstü bir program tasarımı var. İçselleştirdiğimiz öğretiler ve özgün program için teşekkür ederim. " - İbrahim Yaman, Sandoz - Fabrika Direktörü " Harika bir programdı. Yaşayarak öğrenmenin çok özel, çok farklı bir örneğiydi . " - Feyza Aysan, Sandoz - HR & Communications Director " Beyin açıcı. " - Dehşan Ertürk, Turkcell " Sinan Bey'in aktardığı her kelime kulaklarıma değil, yüreğime işledi. Kendisine katkılarından dolayı çok teşekkür ederim. Bu seminerin daha uzun olanını bekliyor olacağım. Öz, sade ve içselleştirilebilen bir seminerdi. " - Seval Üçler Yıldız, Turkcell " Her saniyesinden büyük haz aldığım bir seminerdi. " - Ahmet İspirli, Global Bilgi " Farklı bir bakış açısı ve vizyon kazandırdı. Çok teşekkürler. " - Tuba Uslu, Tesco Kipa " Tesco-Kipa’da geçirdiğim en güzel 1 saatti. " - Ali Dündar, Tesco Kipa " Kipa’da gördüğüm en “zihin açıcı, sorgulatıcı, düşündürücü” sunumdu. " - Bora Seçer , Tesco Kipa - Communication Manager " Böyle değerli bir seminer için keşke süremiz daha uzun olsaydı. " - Bilge Onur Gönenç, Tesco Kipa - Advertising Manager " Sinan Bey enerjisi ve bilgisi ile bize bir çok şey kattı. Bu seminerin bizlere iş yapışımızda ve hayata bakışımızda büyük değişimler getireceğini düşünüyorum. " - Dilek Öztayfun , Tesco Kipa - Manager " Bu kadar kısa sürede, bu kadar derin ve vurgulayıcı bir seminer olması çok etkileyiciydi. Zamanı, bilgiyi ve enerjiyi iyi kullanan gerçek bir lider bence. " - Ebru Kepsütlü Gümüş, Tesco Kipa " Çok etkileyici bir seminerdi. Bu seminer liderlik ve inovasyon ile ilgili alışılmış bilgilerin dışında birçok değişik konuda farkındalıklara varmama neden oldu. Sinan Bey’e çok teşekkürler. " - Deniz Kovancı, Tesco Kipa - Lokal Pazarlama Uzmanı 2 - İnovasyon Kampı " Beyin fırtınasının önemini, her bireyin mutlaka birbiriyle ortak noktaları olduğunu düşünmemi sağlayan, keyif aldığım, dolu ve doyurucu bir programdı. " - Sevda Doğan, Sandoz - Operasyonlar Direktörü " Sinan Yaman, insana sorunlara kalbi ile bakıp aklı ile yaklaşabilmesini öğretebilen bir servant leader. " - İlknur Yörük, Sandoz Ürün Geliştirme Direktörü " Yeniden düşünmemi ve yönetim kurulundaki arkadaşlarımı daha iyi tanımamı sağladı. " - Şenol Pak, Sandoz Satış ve Pazarlama Direktörü Garanti Sigorta Liderlik Kampı 1-2 Aralık " Son derece keyifli, ayakları yere basan, hemen uygulayabileceğim pek çok aksiyon belirlediğim çok ender çalışmalardan birisiydi. Çok teşekkürler. " - Özlem Odar, IT Müdürü " Eğitim, hayal kurma, hayali sadeleştirme ve hayali gerçekleştirme konusunda beni derinlemesine düşündürdü. " - Bülent Özkal, Teftiş Kurulu Başkanı " Hem çok öğrendiğim , hem çok eğlendiğim bir program oldu. Farklı bir bakış açısı öğretti. " - Semra Ensari, Birim Müdürü Sandoz " İş hayatımda bu değerli programda edindiğim kıymetli bilgileri uygulayacağım. Bu programda içselleştirdiğimiz öğretileri ve özgün yöntemleri harmonize edip hayal ortaklarımla paylaşacağım. " - Ayla Kurtuluş, Sandoz - Tedarik Zinciri Müdürü " Sıradışı bir inovasyon programı. " - Cüneyt Erdölen, Sandoz - Üretim Müdürü " Enerjisi çok yüksek, dolu dolu, yoğun bir programdı. " - Ertuğrul Çamur, Sandoz - Üretim Grup Müdürü " Başarımızın önündeki engelleri özgürce paylaştığımız, manileri birlikte belirlediğimiz ve hemen harekete geçmek için aksiyon planımızı belirlediğimiz özgün, içten, sıradışı bir programdı. " - Esra Akraş, Sandoz - HR Müdürü Garanti Sigorta Liderlik Kampı 11-12 Ocak " Bu eğitim, zihnimi bilememe ve ekip arkadaşlarımı daha iyi tanımama yardımcı oldu. " - Nuri Büyükmirza, Sandoz - Finans ve Sistemler Direktörü " Liderlik ve inovasyonla ilgili pek çok seminere katıldım ama bu defaki gerçekten çok etkileyiciydi. Mükemmel paylaşımınız için teşekkür ediyorum. " - Dilek Dadın, Yapı ve Kredi Bankası A.Ş. - Grup Başkanı " Harika bir program. Bu kadar bütüne ( yönetime ) ve bu kadar öze ( bireye ) dönük olabilir. " - Zeynep Terzi, Sandoz - Fabrika Teknik Müdürü " Başucu kitabı derler ya... Bu kitabı yanımızda, çantamızda taşıyıp, iş ve özel yaşamın her anında kullanabilecek olmamız bir ayrıcalık; aldığımız eğitimin hep yanımızda olması..." - Ahmet Celil Gülşen, Bölge Müdürü Liderliğe ve inovasyona bakışımda yeni bir pencere açıldı. Sık sık bu pencereden bakacak ve diğerlerinin de bakmalarını sağlayacağım. " - Z.Murat Hacıoğlu, Bölge Müdürü " Eğitim sırasında defalarca beynimde ışık yandı. Yarın uygulamak istediğim ve not aldığım bir çok şey var... " - Özcan Acar, Bölge Müdürü " Akılda kalacak şekilde hazırlanan programı çok başarılı buldum. " - Noyan Güvenç, Birim Müdür " Bilgileri yutmak istercesine ağzımı sonuna kadar açıp, hiç kapatmak istemediğim, uykusuzluğa hiç dayanamadığım halde sabaha karşı son saate kadar ilk saatteki heyecanla dinlediğim, paylaştığım bir eğitim doruğuydu... " - Nurhan Algış, Yönetmen " Sizinle çalışmış olmak benim için eşsiz bir fırsat ve onur verici oldu " - Zinta Krumins, CEO - Boehringer Ingelheim " Düşündürücü, interaktif, enerjik, zorlayıcı. " - Remzi Duman, Yönetmen " Zenginleştiren aksiyon almak için enerji veren bir programdı. " Ufuk Mahir " Son derece interaktif, işimizi ve kendimizi sorgulamamızı sağlayan bir programdı. " Ayca Haznedazoğlu " Enerjilerimizin sinerjiye dönüştürdüğü müthiş bir program. " Mehmet Akif Yumuk " Düşünme yeteneğimi geliştiren, diğer eğitim programlardan çok farklı bir kamptı. " Eray Karaduman " Her yönü ile işe uyarlanabilecek öğretilerle dolu, çok faydalı bir eğitim. " Gökhan Ata Okutan " Enerjisi yüksek, değer katan, düşündüren bir kamptı. " Sevil Kayas Yılmaz " Konuşmanız çok keyif verici idi. Tekrar teşekkürlerimi iletmek isterim. " - Alper Göğüş, Koç Holding - Bilişim Hizmetleri Koordinatörü 3 - İnovasyon Atölyesi " Program insan kaynaklarının kaynaşması, bireysel ve takım olarak hayaller kurulması ve bu hayallere ortaklaşa sahip çıkılması için mükemmeldi. " Mehmet Akif Yumuk " Kendimin ve arkadaşlarımın farkına varmamı sağladı. Bu sayede eksiklerimi belirleyerek bunları geliştirmek adına neler yapabileceğim konusunda fikir sahibi oldum. En önemlisi, hemen geliştirme kararı aldım. İlk adım eğitim sonrası ilk Pazartesi... " - Remzi Duman, Yönetmen Şirketinizde inovasyon sürecini hayata geçirmek istediğinizde, konuyla ilgili onlarca kitap, makale, eğitim ve konuşmacı bulabiliyorsunuz. Bunların büyük bir çoğunluğu ufkunuzu açıyor, sizi heyecanlandırıyor. Özelllikle paylaştıkları dünyadaki başarılı uygulama örnekleri “ biz de hemen bu konuda bir şeyler yapalım ” dedirtiyor. Ancak sıra uygulama aşamasına geldiğinde sıkıntılar başlıyor, teori ile pratik arasındaki o adımlar bir türlü atılamıyor. İşte tam bu noktada Sinan Yaman’la tanıştık, inovasyona liderlik etmek, inovasyon sisteminin kurulması ve inovasyon süreç yönetimi konusunda danışmanlık almaya başladık. Onun kendine özgü sade derinliği ve geçmişteki iş deneyimlerinden harmanladığı çözümleri, bizi bugün anlatmaktan gurur duyduğumuz başarılı bir inovasyon sürecine ulaştırdı. Bu başarılı uygulama, Hollanda’nın en büyük sigorta grubu Eureko’nun şirketimize ortak olma sürecinde bizi buluşturan temel değerlerden biri olurken, yeni grubumuz içindeki Avrupa şirketleri arasında da bizi ayrıcalıklı bir noktaya taşıdı. - Özlem Akkayalı, Innovation Director Hakkında vecizeler - Marketing proğramından sonra Çok creative ve farklı düşünce tarzı olan bir marketing dehası " Hasan Yılmaz Former CEO Unilever " Yurtdışında pek çok marketing guru dinledim, açıkçası onların bile Sinan Beyin seminerinden öğreneceği çok şey var " - Esra Tarhan Civelek, Pepsi Marketing Director Marketing " Sinan Beyden aldığımız her iki eğitim de diğer eğitimlerden çok farklıydı. Benim açımdan en önemli fark; eğitimden hemen sonra pazarlama ekibi olarak hayata geçirebildiğimiz katma değer yaratan, pratik, sonuç odaklı, öğretilerdi. " - Kasia Özgen, Pazarlama Müdürü - Koç Holding Marketing Kampı - Turkcell " Yoğun, çok aydınlatıcı, kapsamlı, vizyon açıcı, öğretici, düşündürücü. " " Hayatta en az bir kez, mümkünse her yıl bir kez tekrarlanması gereken bir deneyim. " " Şaşırtıcı, yaratıcı, düşündürücü, sorgulatıcı, harekete geçirici. " " Her saniyesi düşündürücü ve besleyici bir programdı. Çok düşündüm, çok eğlendim, çok doydum. " Marketing " Süper, eğlenceli, sofistike, sade, içten, derin. " " Muhteşem bir programdı. " " Hayatın içinden örneklere yer verilmiş, gerçekleri yansıtan, yaratıcı, özgür, sınırsız düşünceyi motive eden bir programdı." " Yoğun, disiplinli, ama özgür bırakan, çok düşündürücü, sorgulayıp, sorgulatan, farkına vardırtan. " " Düşünmeye zorlayan, sade, farklı, yorucu, açık, net, ilham verici. " SEMİNER Şehir Tarih Seminerin Verilecegi Yer TURKCELL İstanbul 02.02.2008 Turkcell Konferans Salonu EUREKO SİGORTA İstanbul 29.08.2008 Halki Palace Evyap EVYAP İstanbul 2005 Acıbadem Köy Seminer Salonu Evyap İpragaz İstanbul 2004 Çırağan Mercedes TAT İstanbul 2005 Koç Müzesi Seminer Salonu Pepsi PEPSİ İstanbul 2005 Saklıköy Seminer Salonu Coca Cola DDB İstanbul Ekim 2005 Seminer Salonu - GM REKLAM VERENLER DERNEĞİ REKLAM VERENLER DERNEĞİ İstanbul Eylül 2005 Parkorman Seminer Salonu PRCI PRCI İstanbul Şubat 2004 Seminer Salonu - GM Reklamcılar Derneği REKLAMCILAR DERNEĞİ İstanbul Mart 2005 Parkorman Seminer Salonu ANKARA TİCARET ODASI Ankara 21.02.2007 Ticaret Odası Konferans Salonu " Çok iyi hazırlanıldığını düşünüyorum, keşke daha çok insan faydalanabilse. " " Bulunmaz bir fırsat. " " Sıradışı uygulamalar, daha önce hiç duymadığım sözler, hayattan örneklerle doluydu. Beni de seansların içine aktif şekilde dahil eden interaktif bir ortam yarattı. Konsantrasyonumu sürekli canlı tuttu. " - Ebru Ansel - Pepsi, Marketing Manager Kitapları İç'ten Lider Truthful Leader Lider ve Hayal Ortakları " Yaşamın anlamlı ve çoşkulu olmasına özen gösteren insanların el altında bulunduracakları bir kitap." - Doğan Cüceoğlu-Yazar, Psikolog " Lider ve lider adayları Sinan Yaman'ın İçten Lider kitabını muhakkak okumalı " - Mehmet Ali Birand, Gazeteci Yazar " Hem doğulu hem batılı, müthiş bir sentez " - Mehmet Barlas - Gazeteci, yazar " Hayatın anlamını arayanlarla, nasıl daha başarılı olurum diye soranlar aynı kitapları okumuyorlar. Sinan Yaman'ın yazdıklarında her ikisinin de işine yarayacak çok şey var. Ayrıca, hangi sayfasından başlarsan başla okunabilen kaç kitap var ki şu dünyada. " - Serdar Erener - Başkan, Young & Rubicam " Sinan Yaman, Unilever'de çalıştığı 10 yıllık süre içerisinde sıradışı görüş, geri besleme ve fikirleri ile tüm çalışma arkadaşlarını düşünmeye, iş ve sosyal yaşantılarını sorgulamaya teşvik eti. Aynı şeyi, çok daha geniş, kapsamlı bir okuyucu kitlesine yaparak hepimizin "alışkanlık, normallik" minderlerini altımızdan çekiyor " - Melih Kısagün, Unilever İnsan Kaynakları Direktörü " İç'ten Lider, liderlik üzerine ilginç bir çalışma " - Bülend Özaydınlı, Koç Holding CEO “ Stephen Covey’in Kasım 2004’de yayınlanan 8th Habit adlı kitabını okuyunca çok şaşırdım. Beni şaşırtan “best seller” kitapları olan yönetim gurusu Covey’in, ondan2 yıl önce yayınlanan Sinan Yaman’ın İçten Lider kitabından fazlasıyla esinlenmiş olduğuydu. Belki de doğruyu çok uzaklarda aramamak lazım ...” - -Tolga Moral, Consultant SEMİNERKER Şehir Tarih Seminer Salonu HARVARD UNIVERSITY Boston 01.12.2004 Harvard University Land Hall, Belfer Center, 4th Fl, Kennedy School of Government STANFORD UNIVERSITY San Fransisco 15.12.2004 Stanford Bechtel International Center DUKE UNIVERSITY Durham 01.10.2004 Durham, NC NEW YORK UNIVERSITY New York 29.11.2004 Turk Evi -Konsolosluk 46th Street and 1st Av. 3rd Fl ATLANTA GEORGIA TECH Atlanta 05.12.2004 Georgia Int. Technology Student Center UNIVERSITY OF NORTH CAROLINA Raleigh 02.10.2004 16.09.2006 21.04.2005 Raleigh, NC UNIVERSITY OF FLORIDA Gainesville 07.12.2004 University of Florida, Gainesville UNC UNIVERSITY Charlotte 04.10.2004 Charlotte UNIVERSITY OF NEW HAVEN New Haven 11.30.2004 University of New Haven Kaplan Hall Room ATAA Convention Washington, DC 12.12.2004 ATAA Convention Washington, DC - 2500 UNIVERSITY OF NORTH CAROLINA Chapel Hill 21.09.2007 15.09.2006 20.04.2005 03.12.2004 Global Education Center Student Union Student Union Student Union NEW YORK New York 16.09.2007 13.09.2006 Dag Hammarskjold Plaza UCLA Los Angeles 24.04.2005 16.12.2004 Conference Hall University of California USC Los Angeles 17.12.2004 University of Southern California LEADERSHIP CAMP Wilmington 24.09.2007 18.09.2006 18.03.2005 Figure Eight Island ODTÜ Ankara 15.11.2008 14.12.2007 13.04.2007 10.05.2006 13.12.2005 12.12.2005 05.04.2004 15.03.1998 Kültür ve Kongre Merkezi Kemal Kurdaş Salonu ODTU Mak. Muh. E binasi E-200 Mühendislik Bilimleri Kültür Kongre Merkez B salonu Mühendislik Bilimleri İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Mimarlık Anfisi Kültür Kongre Merkez A salonu BOĞAZİÇİ ÜNİVERSİTESİ İstanbul 22.11.2007 12.04.2007 16.11.2006 05.12.2005 03.11.2004 21.04.2004 ÖFB Seminer Salonu ÖFB Seminer Salonu ÖFB Seminer Salonu Kuriton Curi ÖFB Seminer Salonu Kuriton Curi BİLKENT ÜNİVERSİTESİ Ankara 13.12.2007 20.02.2007 20.04.2006 11.11.2004 06.04.2004 Merkez Kampüs C Blok Amfi Mühendislik Bilimleri Mühendislik Bilimleri İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler Mühendislik Fakültesi SABANCI ÜNİVERSİTESİ İstanbul 27.11.2007 03.05.2007 22.11.2006 06.12.2005 02.11.2004 Sanat Sosyal Bil. Fak. FENS Salonu Konferans Salonu Mühendislik Bilimleri Mühendislik Bilimleri KOÇ ÜNİVERSİTESİ İstanbul 28.11.2007 10.04.2007 28.02. 2006 04.11.2004 Salon:CASZ48 SOS B-10 SOS B-10 Konferans Salonu BİLGİ ÜNİVERSİTESİ İstanbul 13.03.2004 Mühendislik Bilimleri TOBB ÜNİVERSİTESİ Ankara 21.02.2007 02.05.2006 Kongre Salonu SEMİNER Şehir Tarih Seminerin Verileceği Yer KOÇ HOLDİNG İstanbul 06.02.2007 11.06.2008 Koç Holding Konferans Salonu Fenerbahçe Faruk Ilgaz Tesisleri Büyük Salon ROCHE İstanbul 02.05.2008 15.05.2009 Parkorman Seminer Salonu Roche Konferans Salonu TURKCELL İstanbul 05.09.2008 29.01.2008 02.02.2008 27.04.2007 21.10.2006 06.04.2009 Sofa Otel Konferans Salonu Saklıköy Turkcell Konferans Salonu Divan Konferans Salonu Holiday - Inn Konferans Salonu Tellcom Konferans Salonu BOEHRINGER INGELHEIM İstanbul 02.05.2008 Parkorman Seminer Salonu PHILIP MORRIS İzmir 04.06.2008 Çeşme Sheraton Convention Center Fritolay İstanbul 26.01.2008 Fritolay Seminer Salonu Yapı Kredi İstanbul 18.03.2009 Yapı Kredi Plaza Konferans Salonu EUREKO SİGORTA İstanbul 29.08.2008 20.03.2008 Halki Palace The Marmara Boğaziçi Salonu TESCO KİPA İzmir 13.11.2008 Genel Müdürlük Konferans Salonu BAŞBAKANLIK Ankara 02.03.2006 Başbakanlık Konferans Salonu DIŞ TİCARET MÜSTEŞARLIĞI Ankara 03.03.2006 Hazine Müsteşarlığı Konferans Salonu TÜRKİYE İHRACATCILAR MECLİSİ İstanbul 09.07.2005 İhracatcılar Meclisi Konferans Salonu ANKARA TİCARET ODASI Ankara 23.01.2006 Ticaret Odası Konferans Salonu PERYÖN İstanbul 02.11.2007 Lütfi Kirdar Uluslararası Kongre Sarayı Alarko ALARKO İstanbul 12.04.2005 Seminer Salonu - GM İGDAŞ İstanbul 21.01.2006 Konferans Salonu - GM Evyap EVYAP İstanbul 09.04.2005 Acıbadem Köy Seminer Salonu Mercedes MERCEDES İstanbul 04.02.2006 Sabancı Universitesi Seminer Salonu TAT TAT İstanbul 03.04.2005 Koç Müzesi Seminer Salonu Milli Piyango MİLLİ PİYANGO İDARESİ İstanbul 09.06.2009 Lütfi Kirdar Rumeli Salonu Pepsi PEPSİ İstanbul 25.03.2005 Saklıköy Seminer Salonu Lipton LİPTON İstanbul 15.05.2004 Koç Üniversitesi Seminer Salonu Danone DANONE İstanbul 11.03. 2007 İçli Çiftliği Toplantı Salonu Garanti Bankası GARANTİ BANKASI İstanbul 02.04.2007 07.04.2007 Durusu Park Klassis Konferans Salonu COCA COLA Diyarbakır 07.12.2006 Üniversite Konferans Salonu Novartis NOVARTIS İstanbul 10.09.2005 Seminer Salonu - GM Coca Cola DDB İstanbul 22.10.2005 Seminer Salonu - GM REKLAM VERENLER DERNEĞİ İstanbul 17.09.2005 Parkorman Seminer Salonu PRCI PRCI İstanbul 28.02.2004 Seminer Salonu - GM Reklamcılar Derneği REKLAMCILAR DERNEĞİ İstanbul 05.03.2005 Parkorman Seminer Salonu İSTANBUL BÜYÜKŞEHİR BELEDİYESİ İstanbul 25.09.2005 Klassis Konferans Salonu Meteksan Bilgi İşlem BİLGİ İŞLEM KONFERANSI Antalya 13.05.2006 Rixos Konferans Salonu ANKARA TİCARET ODASI Ankara 21.02.2007 Ticaret Odası Konferans Salonu GAZİANTEP TİCARET ODASI Gaziantep 01.04.2005 Ticaret Odası Konferans Salonu BUSİAD Bursa 05.09.2003 Busiad Konferans Salonu ROTARY Antalya 22.05.2003 Rotary Konferans Salonu AIESEC İzmir 13.12.2002 Aiesec Konferans Salonu ODTÜ MEZUNLAR DERNEĞİ ODTÜ MEZUNLAR DERNEĞİ Ankara 15.02 2006 Vişnelik Konferans Salonu